A Little Story
by Achema
Summary: Eine Geschichte mit Itachi Uchiha und einer namenlosen Frau, die in seiner Gewalt gerät und die er... missbraucht. o.O°°


Verwundet saß sie auf dem Boden. Ihr schönes Gesicht war zerkratzt und an ihrer Hüfte klaffte eine Wunde, die sie mit einer Hand bedeckte, um den Blutfluss zumindest ansatzweise zu stoppen. Ihr Gegner stand direkt vor ihr, das Schwert in der Hand, und starrte sie mit seinen roten, sich leicht drehenden Augen an. Zornig sah sie zur Seite, wollte nicht in Gefahr laufen, von seinen Augen hypnotisiert zu werden. Ein paar Meter von den beiden stand ein weiterer Mann mit einem riesigen Schwert auf dem Rücken; sein langer schwarzer Mantel mit den weißroten Wolken flatterte im Wind. Der junge Mann vor der Frau ging in die Hocke, steckte das Schwert weg und hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand etwas an. Hasserfüllte, grüne Augen starrten ihn an. Er liebte das – liebte diesen Moment des Überlegenseins, des Gewinnens. Viele Frauen hatten ihn herausgefordert. Doch er hatte immer wieder gewonnen. Seine Fähigkeiten als Ninja waren größer als bei irgendwem anders, und dessen war er sich sehr wohl bewusst. Während er ihr in die Augen sah, überlegte er, wie er sie demütigen könnte. Ihre Klamotten zerfetzen und sie nackt hier sitzen lassen? Oder vielleicht sie seine Füße küssen lassen? Oder noch besser: Sich etwas mit ihr vergnügen? Ein perverses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Das wäre die lustigste Variante, wenn auch etwas zeitraubend. Er richtete sich wieder auf – sie war zu verletzt, um sich großartig zu bewegen, das wusste er. „Kisame... gib mir etwas Zeit. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihr."Sein Gefährte nickte. Er wusste, Itachi machte so etwas gern, auch wenn er nicht allzu begeistert davon war. Unzählige Frauen waren ihm schon zum Opfer gefallen. Aber was interessierte ihn das? Er empfand kein Mitleid für das junge Ding, dass das neueste Opfer werden sollte. Sie war selbst schuld – wer forderte schon Itachi Uchiha heraus?  
  
Es war karger Raum. Kaum ein Möbelstück schmückte ihn, wozu auch? Er sollte ja mehr zweckmäßig sein. Die Tür öffnete sich und die junge Frau wurde hineingestoßen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Leicht stöhnend versuchte sie, sich wenigstens halbwegs aufzurichten. Itachi stand in der Tür und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er liebte das Stöhnen einer Frau – egal, ob vor Schmerzen oder Lust. Allein das Geräusch machte ihn schon unheimlich an. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal um. Kisame hatte sich in den Nebenraum verzogen. Er traute seinem Kameraden zwar, aber fliehen sollte die Kleine ja auch nicht. Langsam zog er seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn über den einzigen Stuhl, der im Raum stand. Ansonsten gab es noch eine Strohmatte als eine Art Bett und eine kleine Vitrine. Die Frau starrte Itachi an. Sein Netzshirt betonte seinen wohlgeformten, muskulösen Körper hervorragend. Doch das beeindruckte sie nicht sehr. Wütend sah sie ihn an, versuchte gar nicht daran zu denken, was er jetzt mit ihr anstellen würde. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich nieder. Mit einem Finger fuhr er über ihre Wange, und sie versuchte, ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, doch mit einem festen Griff unter ihr Kinn zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen. Wieder fuhr er über ihre Wange. Diesmal musste sie die zarten Berührungen ertragen, auch wenn sie ihn dafür hasste. Für alles hasste sie ihn, zuviel hatte er ihr angetan! Kritisch sah er ihre kleinen Schnittverletzungen im Gesicht an. Sie war ziemlich schmutzig. Er stand auf und holte eine kleine Schüssel mit einem Tuch aus der Vitrine. Die Schüssel füllte er mit kaltem Wasser und brachte sie zu ihr. Das Tuch wrang er im Wasser aus und fuhr ihr damit übers Gesicht. Sie schlug seine Hand beiseite. „Na warte...", murmelte er und haute ihr mit voller Wucht eine runter. Sie schrie überrascht auf. „Ich warne dich: Erhebe nicht noch einmal die Hand gegen mich, oder du bereust es...", zischte er in ihr Ohr. Er nahm den Lappen und begann wieder, ihr das ganze Blut und den Dreck aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und sah zur Seite. Er hob ihr Kinn wieder an. „Und sieh mich an, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin", flüsterte er weiter. Widerwillig sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen, in denen man nie Mitleid finden konnte. „Ich hasse dich...", murmelte sie. Er lachte. „Dann tu das mal schön..." Als er zufrieden mit ihrem Zustand war, kam sein Gesicht dem ihren näher. Sie versuchte, zurückzuweichen, doch er zog sie fest an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Geschockt versuchte sie ihn von sich weg zu drücken, doch das nahm er gar nicht wahr. Er war um vieles stärker als sie und kümmerte sich nicht darum, was sie tat. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern und versuchte immer wieder, ihm zu entkommen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Seine zugegebenermaßen weichen, samtenen Lippen waren immer noch auf ihren. Inzwischen war sie soweit zurückgewichen, dass sie nur noch die Wand im Rücken hatte. Er nutzte das und versuchte, mit seiner Zunge in ihren fest verschlossenen Mund vorzudringen, doch wütend presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Wenn er sie schon küssen musste, dann wollte sie ihm nicht noch das gönnen! Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er wollte ihre Süße schmecken, und auch wenn es ihn erregte, dass sie sich wehrte, wollte er das hier und jetzt. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sie an der Schulter fest, damit sie nicht weglief, und seine andere Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Bauch, um dann unter ihr Oberteil zu fahren. Sie zuckte zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Erst als er mit seiner eiskalten Hand über ihre Brust fuhr und diese streichelte, öffnete sie kurz ihren Mund zu einem stummen Schrei. Diesen Moment nutzte Itachi, um mit seiner Zunge in ihre warme Mundhöhle zu fahren. Sie versuchte, ihren Kopf irgendwie wegzudrehen, doch blitzschnell hatte er wieder ihr Kinn gepackt und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. Er schmeckte etwas Blut, wahrscheinlich von seinem Schlag vorhin. Er genoss diesen langen und für ihn sehr intensiven Kuss, bis er sich von ihr löste. Er lächelte hinterhältig. Die eine Hand immer noch unter ihrem Oberteil, begann er mit der anderen, die Knöpfe der Bluse aufzumachen. Ihre Hand wollte schon vorzucken, um ihn zu schlagen, doch sie erinnerte sich an seine Warnung und tat nichts. Itachi meinte es mit Sicherheit ernst. Sie begann zu zittern. Ihren Körper wollte sie nicht hergeben, nicht für diesen Mistkerl... Als er die Bluse aufgeknöpft hatte, schmiss er sie unbeachtet in eine Ecke und senkte seinen Kopf an ihren Hals, von welchem aus er mit seiner Zunge eine lange Bahn bis zu ihrer Netzunterwäsche fuhr. Dort angekommen, biss er spielerisch die beiden Träger durch und riss das Oberteil von ihr. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder und fuhr erst neckisch über die andere, dann über die andere Brust. „Ich hasse dich...", murmelte sie wieder. Er grinste. „Dein Körper sagt mir etwas anderes...", sagte er mit einem Blick auf ihre verhärteten Brustwarzen. „Was weißt du schon...", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Er sah sie an und fühlte kein Mitleid. Wieder begann seine Zunge, mit ihren Brüsten zu spielen. Schließlich zog er seine Bahnen weiter nach unten, um ihren Bauchnabel herum. Sie erschauderte. Er kniete jetzt über ihr und suchte wieder ihren Mund. Sie erwiderte in keiner Weise seinen Kuss, was ihn ärgerte. „Tu gefälligst etwas...", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Sie grinste. „Vergiss es... den Gefallen tu ich dir bestimmt nicht!" Wütend presste er sie gegen die Wand und seine Lippen wieder gegen ihre. „Gehorch mir gefälligst!", sagte er leise, bedrohlich. „Oder willst du, dass noch mehr Leute sterben?"Sie sah ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?" Er knurrte. „So wie ich es gesagt habe. Wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, werde ich deine Familie auslöschen. Und stell dir nur vor, was ich alles mit deiner kleinen Schwester anstellen könnte..."Er lachte. „Du perverses Schwein", zischte sie, „Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind!"„Glaub mir... gerade das ist das Lustige."Er lachte wieder. „Du bist so ein mieses Arschloch...", flüsterte sie, und Tränen traten ihr wieder in die Augen. „Also, was ist nun? Gehorchst du mir?"Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie war soweit; was sollte sie jetzt noch sagen außer Ja? Langsam, ganz langsam nickte sie. Ihre Verzweiflung war ihr anzusehen, die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. „Dann küss mich gefälligst", murmelte er und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Zaghaft erwiderte sie den Kuss, auch wenn sie sich innerlich vor Ekel wand. Als er keinen Widerstand mehr spürte, kam seine Zunge wieder. Gierig umschlang seine Zunge die ihrige, und so sehr ihr Geist sich auch dagegen wehrte: Sie musste diesen Kuss erlauben und sogar beantworten. Ihr Hass glühte wieder. Immer noch lag eine seiner Hände auf ihrer Brust, und sie spürte das sehr wohl. Auch er schien sich daran erinnert zu fühlen, und während er sie noch küsste und mit seiner Zunge soweit vordrang, dass ihr fast schlecht wurde, fing er an, ihre Brust zu massieren. Da er sich jetzt sicher war, dass sie nicht mehr weglaufen würde, begann auch seine andere Hand mit einer Wanderung über ihren Körper. Als er jedoch an ihrer Hüfte angelangt war, wurde seine Hand von etwas benetzt. Er wandte seinen Blick nach unten. Blut! Ihre Wunde hatte er ganz vergessen. Er löste sich von ihr und stand auf. Bedächtig ging er zur Tür, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal in die andere Richtung und ging kurz hinaus. Als er wieder hineinkam, hatte er Verbandszeug und einige Stricke in der Hand. Er verschloss die Tür wieder sorgfältig, legte die Seile auf das provisorische Bett und begann, ihre Wunde mit dem Verbandszeug zu versorgen. Ab und zu zuckte sie zusammen, falls es zu sehr brannte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob sie Schmerzen hatte. Aber seine Hände waren nicht nur im Umgang mit einem weiblichen Körper geschickt, sondern auch bei solchen Arbeiten. Schnell hatte er seine Arbeit beendet. „Weißt du", begann er, in ihr Ohr zu hauchen, „Du hast heute wirklich besonderes Pech. Wir haben noch einige Tage Zeit, bevor wir von unserer Mission zurückkehren müssen. Ich kann also schön lange mit dir spielen...", und er knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohr. Sie versuchte, so gelassen wie möglich diese Berührungen über sich ergehen zu lassen, doch auch wenn sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten konnte, war das einfach zuviel. Sie begann zu kichern. Als Itachi mit seiner Zunge über ihre Ohrmuschel fuhr, konnte sie nur noch lachen. Dieser Kerl wusste ganz genau, wo sie empfindlich war, und das nutzte er gnadenlos aus. Itachi beobachtete genau ihr Gesicht, während sie lachte. Sie war jung, und sie war schön – soviel wusste er bereits. Doch wenn sie lächelte, war sie wirklich wunderschön. Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sie glücklich zu machen, sodass sie immer für ihn lächelte, aber das verdrängte er genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Er würde noch ein Weilchen mit ihr spielen und ihr dann zeigen, dass er ein Mann war. Er zog sich etwas von ihr zurück und schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Diesen Moment nutzte sie, um sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzen, obwohl ihre Wunde dadurch wieder mehr wehtat. Aber das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie wusste, dass dieser Itachi mit ihr schlafen wollte, und sie wusste, dass eine unbequeme Pose noch schlimmer war als die Demütigung, die er ihr antat. Schließlich wandte sich Itachi wieder ihr zu. Er hatte die Seile nun in der Hand. Er packte ihre Hände und band sie zusammen. Fragend sah die junge Frau ihn an. Als hätte er ihre Frage verstanden, antwortete er: „Ich mag keine Kratzer."Sie brachte diese Aussage mit den beiden langen Narben in Zusammenhang, die sich von der Nasenwurzel jeweils über seine Wangen zogen. Aber irgendwie machten sie ihn... männlicher. Ohne sie würde er wirklich wie ein Junge im Alter von 14 oder 15 Jahren aussehen. „Steh auf!", forderte er sie barsch auf. Zögernd gehorchte sie, auch wenn sie keinen Sinn in dieser Aktion sah. Er nahm ihre verbundenen Hände, küsste sie kurz und drückte sie dann über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Ein Kunai ziehend, kniff er kurz ein Auge zu, um die perfekte Entfernung zu messen, und rammte dann das Messer zwischen ihre Hände. Würde sie zu sehr daran ziehen, würde sie sich schneiden – und runternehmen konnte sie ihre Hände auch nicht mehr. Geschmeidig ging er ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Außer ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte sie einer Heiligen, und genau so wollte er es. Heilige zu schänden machte am meisten Spaß. Er zog sein Netzshirt aus. Trotz der kräftigen Muskeln war er schnell und wendig. Seine Haut war braun – nicht zu intensiv, aber doch sehr angenehm. Achtlos warf er sein Shirt zu ihren übrigen Sachen. In seinen Fingern kribbelte es bereits, ihren Körper zu erkunden, wie er es bereits mit so vielen Frauen getan hatte. Er betrachtete sie. Ihre Hüfte war wie eine geschwungene Linie, und selbst ohne stützendes Oberteil waren ihre Brüste fest und hingen nicht schwer herab. So was mochte er nicht besonders, es war nicht sehr ästhetisch. Und er legte viel wert auf einen schönen Körper, egal ob Mann oder Frau. Ihre Beine waren kräftig, aber gerade. Er hatte viele Frauen gekannt, die dünne, fast magere Beine gehabt hatten, und das war ihm zuwenig gewesen. Er hatte fast Angst, solche Frauen zu zerbrechen. Innerlich konnte das zwar passieren, aber äußerlich sähe es nicht sehr schön aus. Und er musste danach alles wegmachen. Wie gesagt: Nicht sehr ästhetisch. 


End file.
